


A Beloved Son

by LadyBrooke



Series: The Gil-galad Dinner Party [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Another Gil-Galad’s Parentage fic, Epistolary, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finrod tried to send two letters. Turgon did send a letter, as did Námo’s Maiar and Gil-galad.Somehow, they unravelled who Finrod was referring to when he mentioned Gil-galad’s other father.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Turgon of Gondolin, background Elenwë/Turgon
Series: The Gil-galad Dinner Party [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	A Beloved Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days June 19, 2020 prompt, To My Beloved.

**A Letter Never Delivered:**

Turukáno, 

I do not know if you will ever see this letter. I should have tried to send you one years ago, or sought your father and brother’s aid to see if they still heard word from you on occasion, but I was torn between letting you know and keeping our privacy. 

I suppose I have chosen that even now. I cannot write the words down in this letter, even though my doom now faces me and I will leave him alone. Artaresto knows of what I speak, for he was the one here with me. If you receive this, seek answers from him. Ask him to tell you of his new son, if he acts as though he does not know of what you speak. 

Ai, cousin, we have made a mess of things. Perhaps if we had been free to make a city together, things would have been better. Or perhaps I was doomed regardless, and would only have brought you to doom with me. 

I hope you live, and I hope you have the strength to love again. You were not meant to be alone, anymore than I was, even if we have been pulled apart from our loves time and time again. 

If you hear rumors that I died for the sake of an oath, it is not true. I could not see Lúthien doomed to this loneliness without ever having a chance at time with her love. I know we disagreed on this, and I know my brother would call me a hypocrite, but she was already doomed. 

I have loved you more than almost any in the world. I hope you will love the only other I have loved as much as you as I do. 

Findaráto 

**A Letter Burnt To Ashes in A City’s Ruins:**

Gil-galad, 

If you are reading this, Orodreth has hopefully told you all that he knows. I am sorry I did not tell you in person. You were old enough, but I knew if I told you I would give into the longing to see my cousin again. 

You have at least always known you are my son, and that is one King covered. If Orodreth has proven unable to tell you of the other, then I shall not name him directly. But it is important to remember that you are Ereinion, the Scion of Kings, and it is not because my father or grandfather were kings (unless you wish to argue that it is, because without my grandfather being king it is doubtful your other father would have been able to make a case for his kingdom, no matter how favored by a Vala he is, and by that I do not mean the strange affection Manwë seems to hold for the High-Kings.) 

I should have been clearer with you from the beginning. You are wise enough for such, my star, and I have instead treated you as though your faults are the same as the rest of our family’s faults. 

Please do not blame your other father for any of this. I told him less than I have told you, and I know he will love you as I cannot any more (and please be gracious to your half-sister if you meet her. We do not need anymore fights in this family.) 

Your loving father 

**A Letter Brought By A Returned Hero:**

To my beloved son, 

I regret I did not meet you in my first life. I regret that now I can only give you the name I would have chosen for you from a distance - Artanáro, my beloved second child. 

Whatever Findaráto has said, it is at least partially my fault - while he and I may disagree on the exact definition of hidden, it is of little doubt that my laws excluded even him and are the reason I was unaware of your existence. I can only beg your forgiveness for such, and hope that if we may ever meet again, you will grant such. 

Laurefindelë does not know you are my son. He wished to pledge himself to Eärendil’s surviving son, for he loved my grandson as dearly as his own nephew in Gondolin. I did not wish to complicate any relationships between you and Elrond, or you and Laurefindelë by telling him the truth if you did not wish it. 

I hope this does not all come as too much of a shock.

Turukáno, your father

**A Letter After A Death:**

To Prince Findaráto, son of King Arafinwë, and Prince Turukáno, 

By the orders of Lord Námo, this letter is being sent to inform you of the death of Gil-galad, Last High-King of the Noldor Across The Sea. 

Further notices will be sent upon the event of his release. 

**A Letter From A Son:**

Atar, Ada, 

I would write you both a longer letter, but after so many years and so many sent and unsent letters, it feels as though such would be a waste of time. 

Please come to my home at your leisure. My schedule and home are always open for the both of you. 

Ereinion


End file.
